I want you
by YaoiMania
Summary: What happens when a mission requires Kakashi to pretend he adores Iruka, but then the Chunin is suddenly torn to find it is all for the mission’s sake alone and Kakashi feels nothing for him? Yet he is left feeling for Kakashi? Yaoi, Lemons, Smut/Fluff
1. Forgotten

_What happens when a mission requires Kakashi to pretend he adores and loves Iruka, but then the little Chunin is suddenly torn apart to find out it is all for the mission's sake alone and Kakashi feels nothing for him? Yet he is left feeling for Kakashi?_

Hello lovlies. My first fiction is finally here. I promise I won't rant at the start of all of them but I feel the first needed a little something. Please Review, I would like that very much. ^^ But please don't blast me, constructive criticism is however perfectly fine. I like to know where I went wrong.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my creation and ff course none of the characters belong to me. Not even Kakashi -sniff- Enjoy!

--x--

"No, Iruka-Chan is mine." A firm yet calm seeming voice was spoken out. It slipped between a thin pair of pale lips, lips that were concealed beneath thin blue material of a lower face mask.

"I wasn't paying interest to Umino-San." Replied a voice just as sharp. It was thick with a foreign accent. One that did not belong in Konoha. "I was referring to you, Kakashi Hatake." She growled in response, her coal black eyes narrowed as she watched the affectionate actions between the two shinobi.

Kakashi's strong arm had wrapped tightly around Iruka's waist and he was holding the Chunin in close against his body in a very possessive kind of manner. Such an action had brought the deepest of red's spreading across his scarred face. But he remained silent, his soft lips pressed tightly together as though desperate to utter a word but not of course daring to.

Such an adorable looking expression had the female give out a pathetic scoff of disapproval. She flicked back her thick locks of raven black hair and her glare only intensified as Kakashi's hard glare was only returned. "He is clearly not suited for you..." She commented in clear distaste, her voice as though she could taste an unpleasant thing against her tongue.

"Er...Kakashi-San I-I don't think..." Iruka began to utter out in response, feeling rather odd with the way he was being held in so closely against the great shinobi. This was not at all what he was expecting. What the hell was Kakashi playing at?! They were not together! Not at all! Although he did not get chance to finish his sentence. Kakashi lifted his finger and pressed it down against the Chunin's lips, cutting him off in mid-sentence with a hushed.

"Shuuushh...Lady Tsunade said I should do the talking." He breathed as he stared deeply into Iruka's gorgeous brown eyes. "So let me."

It had him give out a low squeak and he silenced; his eyes wide as they stared back into Kakashi's. He shifted his hips a little as though in attempt to pull free from Kakashi's strong arm but it only had him tighten his grip. Pressing him in close in a very needy manner, he felt his heart give a little jolt in his chest and it sent very strange sensations dancing through his insides. He was going to kill the damn copy cat!

Kakashi's eyes had slipped back onto the female, finally retaliating to her comment. "He is suited fine." He growled, letting out a low hiss from in-between his gritted teeth. His tone suddenly morphing from that smooth, sweet talking one he had taken with Iruka.  
"Iruka is mine. That means I am taken, my interest does not fall upon women, especially not ones like yourself." He grunted in irritation. "That is all; you do not have my interest!" He snapped, his hand gripping tighter against Iruka's hip and he was surprised to find it brought out a light mewl from the other.

"Fine!" The dark haired woman growled from where she sat in her cushioned seat. Surrounded by several shinobi that served to guard their Kage. Kakashi and Iruka had both left Konoha on a mission to retrieve a sacred stone that had been stolen from this village that Tsunade was trying desperately to ally with. Their stolen treasure being a wonderful opportunity to achieve that. They had successfully returned it and finally completed their task. Although the female did not seem happy.

"Here. Take this scroll to your Hokage. Tell her we say arigato." She growled impatiently as she thrust it in Kakashi's direction. It had the silver haired nin give out an amused chuckle as he gripped hold of the scroll. His hands curling around it in what seemed to be a rather erotic manner as he tugged it from her grip. It had her eyes grow wide in a rather disgusted manner and she swiftly pushed herself up and onto her feet.

"Well...if you ever change your mind Kakashi...let me...let me know." She huffed. Having been trying to seduce the male from the moment she had met him. But she watched as he stuffed that scroll into his pocket with great haste. His hand never moving from around Iruka who was still struggling helplessly against the other.

"Oh I just love it when you squirm like that Iru-Chan." He purred as he turned to face the male. His tone a deep, heated growl that radiated from his mouth and had the Chunin shuddering from head to toe, giving out a completely helpless whimper. His scarred face burning an even brighter red. Holy crap, he was so fucking hot! It had him glued completely to the spot, his heart gave another heavy beat in his chest and it was hard for him to keep himself calm and relaxed. Ninja's had to be emotionless, right?! It was only once he spoke again did he finally snap out of this sudden crazy trance.

"Iruka...come on. Mission accomplished, let's get back before Tsunade gets pissed." Kakashi uttered, giving out a light hearted chuckle as he carefully tugged the male. Seeming relieved when the dark haired man finally stepped into a normal paced walked and began to follow on behind. Walking away from the square before the temple so they could make their way back through the forests and back into Konoha.

The moment they had stepped out through the heavily guarded gates and into the outskirts of the thick tangle of trees, Iruka suddenly yanked himself free of Kakashi's strong grip. Letting out a loud, irked hiss as he did so, rather surprised that Kakashi had even allowed him to do.

"What the _hell _was that Kakashi?!" He yelled; his voice suddenly explosive as he whipped around to face the very calm and collected Jounin. "Wh-why the hell were yo-you _touching _me like that? Since when? I...We're NOT together!" He snarled, glaring back at the silver-haired ninja. He studied that calm expression and the way he simply stood there, staring back at Iruka as though in normal conversation. Smarmy bastard!

"Oh? Oh...the act? Well, I thought it might have been more obvious Iruka-San." He spoke, his tone calm, polite and formal. The sudden change was driving Iruka insane, his head was going to explode! "Tsunade was wary of the Kage. She is infamous for her habit of sleeping with shinobi from other villages who are clearly not taken. That was why she asked Kurenai to come along with me. She knew of the plan, how to act in front of her. But when she became ill and you came in to replace her...I suppose I...forgot to mention that little fact."

"What?!" Iruka suddenly gasped, eyes growing wide as he listened to the explanation. "You forgot? _Forgot_ oh Kakashi I'm going to..."

"Going to what Iruka?" He spoke, letting out a gentle sigh as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and slowly stepped around Iruka. He began at a rather slow pace as he headed for the forest without casting even a single glance in his direction. His hand shifting around in his pocket until he flipped out his little book and flicked it open in his palm. Eyes shifting down to read. "It was just pretend..."

He was not sure exactly why but those words hurt. They hit Iruka like Kakashi had thrust his kunai into his chest and they left him stunned. Eyes still bulging as they followed Kakashi's movement. Those words echoed through his head. It was the manner he had spoke in. So apathetic, really not carrying any emotion at all. He felt his dark eyes began to bubble with stinging tears. Not quite understanding what the hell was wrong with him.

He hated the way Kakashi held him, right? Hated the way he had stared at him with such a caring expression, right? Hated the way he had purred so sweetly as he uttered his name, right? Wrong...even if so unexpected, so shocking and out of the ordinary Kakashi's sudden affection had been, he did not find it unpleasant whatsoever. He had only put up a fuss because it made his head fuzz in complete confusion. But it was all just a lie? Not a word of it was meant? Kakashi didn't care?

Iruka still had not moved and the worst thing was that Kakashi still had not noticed. The copy-nin venturing out further and further without a care as Iruka stood, rooted to the spot. Feeling the warm, salty tears slowly begin to drip from his eyes.

--x--


	2. Stolen

Thank-you everybody for reviewing and subscribing. It fuels me into writing away like a squirrel on energy drinks. I won't ramble but I just wanted to say. Thank-you Mimi for being my inspiration and a wonderful friend. Love ya.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used do not belong to me. All belong to the creator of Naruto.

--x--

A thick blanket of murky grey stretched overhead, making up the sky that led the way back to Konoha. Iruka walked several metres behind the figure of Kakashi and the journey became a rather lonely and dull one. Time dragged on so slowly for the Chunin who was utterly confused by this feeling of complete depression that came with knowing Kakashi had only been pretending. But was that not plainly obvious? Of course he was only joking. He should have been relieved, even more so than surprised. Why did he care?

Giving out a frustrated growl, he kicked the dirt beneath his feet and slowed his pace down even more, falling completely behind Kakashi. He couldn't stand to stare at the back of his shot of silver hair. It was brining up those annoying memories of their mission. If he was out of sight then he could focus on something else.

It wasn't too long; to Iruka's relief before Kakashi did manage to disappear, leaving him completely alone in the forest. He stuffed his hands down into his pockets and allowed his eyes to roam the trees ahead of him. Something he could focus all of his senses on, whilst he was being careful to watch out ahead, his mind could trail off and completely forget the idiot.

He thought he would be so happy to be peering back at the guarded gates of his home village. Especially as he slipped through them and finally entered Konoha. His dark eyes shifted around the masses of pastel coloured roofs of buildings that stretched on until they came to a stop before the grand mountain that bore the faces of the Hokage.

But yet Iruka's face remained gloomy. A rather irritated expression wrinkled across his features as though he was holding back the urge to either explode in rage or burst into a fit of tears. Eye's crinkled at the corners, thin lips pursed together in a rather feminine like manner. He was still dragging his feet along as he moved. It was a sight that would have had Naruto hit him aside the head and yell to tell him to pull himself together. But it seemed there were others who also had that intention.

Leaning casually against the door frame of his home was the figure of Genma, his lean fingers adjusting the bandana tied around his head, yet his eyes were focused on the very down looking male as he passed by. He was gnawing away at the end of what resembled a toothpick as usual and a rather sly seeming smirk seemed to light up his face.

"Aw, Iruka buddy, what's wrong? Students driving you insane? Those pesky lil' rugrats make you want to tear your hair at times I'm sure." He spoke in a rarther melodic voice that was accompanied by an amused sounding chuckle. He pushed against the wooden frame and stood up with a much better posture.

Taking the end of his stick in-between his finger and thumb he twirled it absentmindedly and shifted it aside from his mouth. Watching Iruka give him a rather aggressive looking glare and spit out.

"No! Just leave me alone."

"Wow...hey...Iruka, it wasn't me who made you walk around with a face that resembled the back end of a horse." He chimed, raising his hands in a very defensive manner. "I was only worried." He added, shaking his head a little as though giving up in his attempts quite suddenly. It was a move that brought Iruka to slow stop.

"I know...sorry...I guess I'm kinda just down. It's not your fault." He huffed as his eyes trailed off in the direction he was headed, guessing Kakashi was further up that path. "Stupid copy cat," he was rumbling under his breath. His glare went noticed by the other whose brows suddenly quirked up in deep surprise.

"Kakashi?" Genma offered as he nibbled on the end of his stick, the other end still held in-between his finger and thumb. His eyes were roaming over Iruka in a very questioning manner. "Mission not go as planned?"

"Hmmph, no! He failed to tell me that part of it required me to play boyfriend so their kage didn't kidnap him for his dick!"

That had Genma give out a bark of laughter and he rolled his eyes a little. "He forgot? Heh...that's not very nice."

"_What_? You knew?! Am I the only one who _didn't_ know?!" He snarled, his temper suddenly growing. It had his mocha flesh burn a sudden shade of deep red. The colour staining his nose and cheeks in a way that had the other man stare, biting his bottom lip as he did so. That escaped the Chunin's attention.

"Hey, relax Iruka-San. I'm close with Kurenai, she told me. I'm not so fond of Kakashi myself, a little too full of himself for my liking." He spoke in a gentle tone, almost encouraging the other to join in with the criticism. "And excuse me if I'm far off...but...to me it seems like you're upset that he didn't mean it...more than the fact that he didn't tell you about it. Not to be rude, but nobody reacts like _that _to lack of knowledge." He commented, smirking a little as he watched the male's face fall in response.

Iruka simply stared back at him, looking rather distraught. "I...I...don't know...my- oh I don't know." He suddenly whined gripping onto his high ponytail in a very frustrated manner.

"Hmmm..." Genma simply huffed as he slipped back into his open door. He motioned for Iruka to join him. "I think you need a little sake and a sit down. Get it off your chest, hmm?" He spoke with a deep sigh. Turning his back to the other he headed further in.

It had Iruka hesitate momentarily, chewing against his bottom lip, seeming to be so indecisive. Until he decided it would do nothing to harm him. He moved forward in a manner that could almost be called a shuffle. Walking into the home of Genma, he gave a backward glance to the world outside and sighed under his breath before getting the courage to close the door behind him. Leaving him truly alone with the stick chewing ninja.

"Sit yourself down Iruka. Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a moment." The dark haired male heard him call from within the kitchen. Iruka gave a simple nod, despite the fact he could not be seen and he shifted toward the sofa. Collapsing ungracefully down against the cushion, a frown still present on his soft lips and he found himself gazing off into space until the sound of footsteps brought his attention.

He glanced over toward the door as the male entered the room carrying a wooden tray that balanced the sake bottle and two porcelain cups. Genma placed it down against the table and before Iruka could shift forward to take a cup, the ninja had already lifted it from off the tray and was placing it in his hands.

"Drink up; it will make you feel better." He mumbled, nodding his head a little. He sat back, smirking to himself as the adorable Chunin placed the cup to his lips and knocked back the sake in one. Shuddering a little at the sensation of the beverage burning the back of his throat. But Iruka did not let that stop him. He was reaching forward toward the bottle within seconds and pouring himself another.

"I'm sorry to be a burden on you Genma-San...I really am." Iruka began, watching Genma simply shake his head, allowing the other to carry on.

"It's just that...well...I always felt something for him you know? But that was...a plain stupid idea. I mean...I'm the little Chunin...teaching...brats and he's the mighty Kakashi Hatake, with the Sharingan...a complete legend. I supposed...it was stupid to even imagine. But when he was so...f-flirty with me...." He trailed off to neck back another cup full of Sake, the same shuddering from head to toe rippled along his body and he paused for a moment, leaning back against the sofa.

When Iruka didn't shift back to pour himself a third, Genma slowly pushed his own cup toward Iruka with an expectant expression on his face that showed he desired the other male to finish.

"Go on..." He breathed encouragingly.

"I want him Genma...I really do."

"Well...you know the first step to working out if somebody wants you right?" He questioned.

"Uh...no..."

"You see if they become jealous when they see you're with another man..."

-x-

"Are you sure about this?" Iruka moaned, biting down against his bottom lip at the encouraging push into the ramen bar that Genma had suggested they both head to. He was even more worried about this than the outfit he had been suggested to wear. A simple green and gold kimono adorned his figure and he was feeling far too over dressed for a typical place that served noodles and more Sake. He would have completely disagreed with this insane idea if he had not been on the sake for so long before heading out.

"A-and...w-why am I wobbling?" He uttered as he staggered in through the door.

It had Genma let out a dark sounding chuckle as he snaked his arm securely around Iruka's waist and he led him through the little bar that had been lit purely by candlelight, giving it a romantic kind of atmosphere. The scent of lavender lingered in the air and the room was mainly occupied by booths that could fit two, perfect for couples. Iruka began to head for those little private booths but Genma cleared his throat and gave a tug against his kimono, pulling him off track he instead pulled him toward the open tables.

He pulled back one of the wooden chairs and motioned for Iruka to take a seat. The Chunin stepped forward and flopped down into the chair with such clumsiness he almost missed and hit the floor with a hard thud. Half hanging off the chair he had to grip on the ends of the table to steady himself. His eyes were wide in alert but as he managed to throw himself into a neat sitting position he breathed out in relief. He suddenly burst into a very loud chuckle of amusement at his stupidness and easily brushed himself off.

"You okay?" Genma questioned in worry. Watching Iruka with raised brows as he took his own seat.

"Ahhh, yeah...f-fine!" He spoke with a deep chuckle. Taking the menu offered with a quiet utter of arigato. He flipped it open and his eyes roamed over it in thought.

The two of them sat there in complete silence. Happy to browse for what they wanted to eat, until they were finally approached by a very slender waitress with a mess of badly dyed blonde haired, all pulled up into a ponytail and secured by a black ribbon. She peered down at the two questioningly and when Genma didn't shift his eyes from off Iruka she cleared her throat loudly.

"Konbanwa, are you ready to order?" She spoke, giving a polite bow of her head in greeting. Watching as Genma turned to peer at her, his eyes cold as he stared in a rather unwelcoming manner.

"Iruka-Chan?" He breathed, eyes snapping back onto the other within a mere instant. He watched Iruka's dark eyes narrowing in what seemed to be frustration in his failing attempt to actually focus.  
"I can't see...the...the words are...moving." He grunted.

"No dear, you are just drunk." He spoke in an almost dismissive tone. "I'll have two chicken Ramens' and to drink a sake and a water." He uttered, not giving Iruka even the smallest chance to speak. He heard the scribbling of her pen by his ear but his eyes were still focusing on Iruka. Eyeing him up very closely, rather wishing he had let his glossy brown hair fall down tonight. It would look so attractive, making him seem all the more adorable and sweet. Iruka was such an easy target. It was almost laughable.

Genma leaned slowly forward and he carefully tugged the menu from the other's hands. "You don't need this anymore sweet thing." He purred a sound that rumbled in the back of his throat. It had Iruka's attention fall onto him and he stared back in complete surprise.

Genma handed both menu's over to the waitress and he gave out a deep sigh of relief as the distraction finally disappeared off into the kitchens. It left the male free to lean further forward across the table, eyes not once shifting from off Iruka's. Glad that Iruka's eyes locked too, staring back in a rather disorientated manner.

Genma's hand slowly shifted below the table and rested it down against Iruka's thigh. Lean fingers curled around his leg and he gave a very suggestive squeeze against it. A movement that had the Chunin give a sudden jolt of complete surprise.

"You are so cute Iru-chan..." He mumbled in a sickeningly sweet tone, his voice laced with honey and seduction. Genma seeming to enjoy the sudden flood of red that spread across Iruka's mocha skin. Yet the Chunin seemed far too out of it to really care, or even move.

"Uh-uh?" He uttered in response, giving out a sudden hiccup that had Genma laugh under his breath once again.

"Such a lightweight." He added as his hand brushed along Iruka's inner thigh.

"I thought this w-was so-so Kakashi would...li-like me?" He breathed out in deep confusion as he felt the male's hands begin to shift dangerously close to his sacred area. He suddenly sucked in. Allowing his stomach to shrink in complete tension, eyes trailing down to watch Genma's hands move to shift aside the material of the Kimono. "Genma?" He breathed, peering up to the other male whose hand suddenly paused on the spot. Glancing back in question.

"What?"

There was no response, Iruka's eyes suddenly caught movement in the background. They fell upon a moving shock of silver hair. Such a sight caught his attention as he knew exactly who it belonged too. His eyes grew a little as he watched the Jonin head into the room with Naruto close by his side, the pink haired female by his other. He was obviously taking them for ramen as some kind of treat and Iruka, drunk or not found it to be a pretty odd coincidence.

He did not assume his heart would suddenly draw to a complete halt in his chest from seeing the man though. But he could not work out if that was for good reasons or bad. He was very near to crying now, of course the sake being a large contribution to a sudden bout of emotions. He found himself staring at Kakashi and his face fell as the other finally glanced his way.

The ex-ANBU's uncovered eye shifted toward the two that sat in the centre of the room, on what anybody would agree looked like a typical date. It had him suddenly jolt to a stop, freezing in complete shock as he stared.

Kakashi watched the figure of Genma slowly turn his head in his direction and peer back at him, shooting Kakashi a very smug smirk that twisted his features into a very malicious expression. There was a huge contrast between the two of them. Genma had an expression that made him want to punch that asshole in the face. Whereas Iruka was almost swaying in his seat, the whites of his dark eyes pink and puffy as though under the influence of something illegal.

That had the silver haired Jonin feel heat suddenly raise to his head and his brows quirked upward in deep shock. The scene did stir something within him and it was more deep concern for the Chunin than it was anger. He snapped his book shut and stuffed it into his back pocket, turning his eyes onto the bar to focus on something other than them. Falling into a discussion with Naruto about none other than his irritating addiction to ramen. Listening to him rant on about how he wanted to try another flavour but was too fond of beef at the moment. How delightful.

It lasted only a short while however. Kakashi found his eyes soon darting back in the direction of them at the sound of a very deep, heated moan that left Iruka's lips. The beautiful sound filled his ears and had goosebumps rising along his skin. It sounded so needy, so erotic but the person who had produced such a sound made his blood boil.

From, beneath the table, Genma's hand had slipped beneath the cloth of Iruka's kimono and out of sight. His fingers had brushed along the soft flesh of Iruka's length in a teasingly slow manner.  
"G-Genma!" He gasped out loud, jerking back in complete horror that came from such an unexpected assault.

Iruka was suddenly up on his feet, almost slipping with the swift movement that had him lurch back, allowing the cloth to fall back into place as though nothing had happened. Iruka's face was such a harsh shade of scarlet; he had never felt so embarrassed in all his life, drunk or not. "I-I'll be right...right out." He spoke, words coming out in a slurred mess as he suddenly darted for the bathroom.

"Alright baby...don't worry...I'll be waiting. And perhaps we need to go somewhere a little more private."

"What the fuck did you put in his drink?" Came a sudden low snarl that sounded down Genma's ear. It caused the ninja to jump in alert and he hissed in irritation, turning around to slowly face the other.

"Why is it any of your concern Kakashi? He is none of your business...something in his drink...how dare you." He growled as he was in an instant on his feet, facing Kakashi head on. "He wants me Kakashi. In every way you can imagine. He is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. So run along and get lost. He doesn't want you here, he _hates_ you." He growled his voice dangerously low as he spoke. "You fucked with his head and left me the opportunity to patch up his wounds." He hissed, daring to glare at the copy-nin before he turned around on the spot, putting his back to Kakashi headed toward the bathroom after Iruka.

The great Jonin simply stood rooted to the spot. Not even acknowledging the cries of irritation from Naruto, who was wondering what the hell was going on with his sensei. The sounds that surrounded him became a complete blur as he simply watched Genma leave. Knowing there was perhaps little he could do about the fact that Iruka now loathed his guts and that Genma would take him as his own.

--x--

As you can probably tell. I am serious need of a BETA reader.


	3. Broken

Exams are a bitch. However they are over and so I can continue updating as often as I should, I don't mean to make excuses. Once again thank-you for the reviews, they really do make me happy and I appreciate every single one.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

--X--

The copy-ninja apologised to his students for his sudden need to leave the restaurant. Naruto was giving out whines of protest to his sensei, ranting on about how he was letting them down. They were silenced with his offer to give him enough Yen to buy another two bowls of his little addiction. It didn't take too long to finally escape the two of them and he left the place without a single backward glance.

It was easy to hide his emotions when a mask was permanently covering his features. Hiding the fact that his soft lips had twisted into a deep frown, skin crinkled with the irked expression. It was hard to keep under control and without the aid of his mask he feared he would have given something away. That would have led to complicated questions.

He had however managed to escape, knowing that seeing Iruka and Genma leaving together, arm in arm would have irked him. He had no idea what the hell had gotten into Iruka, allowing himself to get so wasted and rely on a near stranger for comfort. What a stupid fucking idea!

He hurried along the streets of Konoha, taking out the frustration that rocked through his body with the heavy steps of his feet. They thudded against the cobbles with a little more force than necessary as he made his way to the Hokage's office, having something more on his mind that was gnawing away at his head, worrying him senseless.

He smacked his hand against the wooden door as he finally arrived, hearing the loud thud as it whacked against the wall. The loud bang startled the busty blonde that was perched behind her desk. Her warm eyes snapped onto the figure of Kakashi as he waltzed on in through the door in a seemingly very pissed manner. His eyes narrowed into slits as he stared back at her.

"Kakashi what the fuck?" She cried out loud, throwing daggers back in his direction.

"I have something to tell you!" He hissed out from in-between gritted teeth.

-x-

"N-no...actually...yo-you know, think, I..."

"What?" Genma gave out a loud snickering chuckle in response to Iruka's slurred words. He sounded absolutely beyond drunk, nothing he was saying made any sense to his ears. It amused him so much.

"Uuugghhh...Ge-Genma I think...I'm not...I don't think – I mean I just th-think I'm going to head home...hmmm."

The two shinobi had left the restaurant and were walking along the dark, deserted street. Or more, Genma was walking, clutching onto Iruka's arm as he staggered along, his legs having a mind of their own in such a drunken state.

Much to Genma's irritation his attempt to corner Iruka in the bathroom had been interrupted with the appearance of other men entering to empty their bladders, the cubicle being occupied by a European unable to handle the foreign taste of sushi whilst on his visit to Japan. It was hardly an appropriate place to do anything.

So they had left, seeing that the irritating Copy-ninja seemed to have completely given up and just left. He had won a very easy battle, yet he had been expecting so much more from him, perhaps a helpless plea to Iruka, just begging to be forgiven for being a complete cock. Yet he gave nothing, put up no fight, how surprising. He was so very unimpressed and that would make it all the more fun to gloat about the fact he had taken Iruka's tight little ass and Kakashi never would!

"Home? Why on Earth would you want to go home Iru-Chan?" Genma purred, suddenly drawing to a stop in the centre of the alleyway they had taken a shortcut through. There was nothing but buildings by either side of them. It was shaded, their figures mere silhouettes as the only light came from flickering streetlamps along the main streets of Konoha. Their gentle, warm rays cut off before they could stretch out to light up the insignificant alleys.

The dark haired ninja lifted his hand to his mouth and removed the senbon from in-between his teeth once again, seeing no need for it when he was expecting to be chewing something much more delicious and satisfying anytime soon. He dropped it into the pocket of his vest jacket with a blissful seeming sigh.

His dark eyes peered back at Iruka's meeting the adorable Chunin's, observing the light bloodshot from the drink after drink he had necked down without the merest bit of hesitation. A sly kind of smirk had twisted along his lips once again. He looked like a predator as it stalked his prey, ready to pounce upon the creature who would become helpless and pathetic under his grip.

And pounce he did. He moved swiftly forward and shoved his hands against the male's shoulders, lightly knocking him back against the brick wall of the nearest building. He pinned him down against the rough surface and a deep rumbling growl erupted in the back of his throat.

Such an unexpected move had Iruka release a pathetic whimper of shock and he so easily moved back with the force. Helpless beneath Genma's grip, his legs were wobbling and weak and so he didn't even bother in trying to shove back against his shoulders. He simply stared back at him in a disorientated manner, hardly even able to keep his eyes focused on that smirking face that was leaning in so close against his own, their noses almost brushing.

"Why would I simply let you go home when we are having such fun, let us keep this up for a little while, hmm?" He spoke, letting out a teasing growl. He dropped one hand from its place, pushing him against the wall and instead shifted it around Iruka's thigh. His lean fingers wrapped around his upper leg and he groped it, squeezing it in his hand with a needy sort of force.

"B-but Genma I-" Iruka's words were merely cut off, the sound melted into a sound of what was a mix of both protest and panic yet a hint of pleasure was held within it. Genma's mouth had come crashing down against the Chunin's and he pushed their lips together with fierceness, forcing their mouths to collide, so very eager to molest his mouth with his lips.

He continued on, working them up against each other until he flicked his tongue out and curled it into Iruka's warm cavern. He rubbed his wet appendage up against his pink tongue and created a hasty friction. It seemed to take Iruka aback, so unprepared for such neediness from Genma and he felt a wave of panic rush through his body from head to toe.

He gave a heavy shove against the proctor's chest and he knocked the heavier male from above him.

"Wa-wait! I think Kakashi...might-"

"Stop going on about Kakashi, he hates you!" He snarled back in such impatience. He had yanked their lips apart in response to the heavy shove against his chest, his eyes narrowing as he stared back at Iruka. His hand remained gripping against his thigh and he allowed it to rub once more along the others leg. He brushed it along the outside of his kimono for a moment before it swatted the silky material aside, revealing Iruka's bare legs beneath.

Such an action earned a hard swat of Iruka's hand; he smacked his arm with considerable force.  
"Will you listen to me?!" He moaned, his face had turned a deep shade of red but it was more for the anger that rushed through him. Genma was so damn insistent and even in his drunken state he was starting to worry about where such neediness would lead him.

"You are drunk, you make no sense." Genma retorted in response to his desperate request. "Just shut up and enjoy me Iruka, you will love it I promise." He grunted all traces of his kind and gentle, concerned act had been washed away like make up. "You liked it in the restaurant." He added as he gave a sharp tug against the obi that was neatly tied around the centre of the silken robe, keeping it tied together. The belt fell from his middle and to the floor, leaving the material to suddenly fall apart, revealing everything Iruka possessed.

His olive well toned chest and firm stomach on display for Genma's dark eyes to observe in an approving stare. They roamed across every inch and contour of his body and slowly dragged down across it. His one hand kept Iruka pinned tightly against the wall as he did so. His dark eyes passed his waist and fluttered onto his member. They seemed to light up in a lewd expression, suddenly eyeing the precious treasure he moved quickly forward so he could grip it in his hand.

However, a painful ring smacked down his right ear as Iruka lurched forward to smack him across the side of his head. It was a clumsy move but it was enough to knock Genma into a state of shock. His arm dropped and his eyes went wide in complete shock at the hot sting against the flesh of his ear.

He stared back at Iruka, stunned by his move and for a moment he looked merely dazed, his eyes staring at him as he rubbed his hand up and down against the side of his face. That fucking hurt! It was not long before his dazed face warped into an expression of disgust however and Genma so very pissed by Iruka's sudden change of heart. "I already decided we're going to do this, so fucking get used to it, you drunken piece of shit!"

Genma's leg moved upward so quickly, he smacked his knee in-between his legs with brute force, hitting the poor Chunin exactly where it hurt the most. Such an action had him let out a pained gasp of shock. It knocked the wind from his stomach and he doubled over, gripping tightly onto his abdomen as he whimpered pathetically in pain and in panic! What the heck did he mean?! If he was unwilling then Genma was simply going to do it anyway?! Such a horrid question running through his mind had him moan out helplessly.

It seemed the suddenly aggressive male was not quite done, it was amazing what a few drinks of alcohol could do to twist people into monsters. His hand tightened up into a ball and he raised his fist, launching it forward to throw it at the side of Iruka's face. If he had to knock him into disorientation then so be it!

A harsh whipping sound smacked past his ear and it was followed by a heavy thud. The object being hurled through the air missed him by mere inches and instead caught the sleeve of his shirt. It yanked his arm forward, the sharp point of the kunai pinning the material against the brick wall. He gave out a curse of utter shock and his head whipped around, glancing behind him he stared along the alleyway. Not seeing a single thing, not a shadow or figure.

His ears however were pierced with the loud, whimpering cries from Iruka's lips, he was still gripping onto his stomach, the pain of being smacked so forcefully in such a sacred area, along with the fear and panic of believing he was going to be raped by the guy he had turned to in attempt to seek help was too much for him to handle.

Before Genma could whip his head back around to peer back at Iruka, there was another thud. Louder this time and the empty bang came from behind. A second Kunai had been withdrawn from within Kakashi's pouch and his arm had curled around the Proctors neck. He held the blade of his sharpened Kunai up against his throat, pushing the cool metal against his flesh, so close to slicing through the skin and creating a fatal gash.

"I will ask you once more and one more time only you disgusting prick." Kakashi snarled his voice low and laced with such malice, such dark hate and violence. His warm breath blew down Genma's ear. It had him squirm helplessly in response and before he could make a grab for the kunai holding his other hand still, the Jonin had grabbed hold of his wrist. He twisted his arm behind his back, squeezing it with such deadly force, he was almost about to break his bones into dust. "What the _fuck_ did you put in Iruka's drink?"

"I didn't fucking put any-ahhh!" Before he could finish off his lie, Kakashi tilted the kunai, pressing the point of the blade against his neck; he tore through his flesh and drew blood. Creating a fine slit against his throat, a trickle of warm blood began to roll from within, the red blood stained along the side of his neck and began to drip down his shirt.

"Hmm, good job I already know the answer, isn't it?" He growled, his tone so dangerously low, it was almost haunting. So much so that it was more fierce and threatening than would be if he were yelling. "I took your glasses that you left behind and took them to Tsunade-Sama, she found traces of Rohypnol in his glass. When you add the date rape drug to a person's drink, you aren't supposed to be stupid enough to leave it behind with you." He spoke, grimacing as he glared down at Genma.

He had never felt such loathing and hatred toward a person in his entire life. "I may have unintentionally hurt Iruka-San but nothing as low as this, you disgust me." He commented, recoiling his hand from around his throat, he shifted the threatening blade away from his neck and stuffed it swiftly back into his pocket.

His hand quickly shot forward and his fingers gripped tightly onto the strands of his dark hair. They entangled around his tresses and he gripped onto them like they were ropes. He gave a sharp tug against his hair, forcing his head down as his knee was thrust upward. His knee and Genma's fear twisted face made harsh contact and there was a sickening crack as such a forceful move cracked his nose.

Kakashi was not willing to stop there however. He forced his foot forward and smacked it against his sacred area after witnessing him do it to Iruka. He put so much more force into it however and the move had him let out a high pitched cry of agony. His body squirmed as he groaned in pain.

"The wheel is constantly turning, so do not give what you cannot endure."  
Kakashi simply released his grip against his hair, giving a forceful push against the back of his head, the male suddenly flopped forward, the sleeve of his shirt ripped, tearing his arm free from the hold of the kunai. He fell forward and smacked face first into the solid ground, his entire body hit the floor and he let out another heavy sound of agony.

"Easy Kakashi, don't kill him." Came a soothing voice from within the shadows. The voice belonged to the Hokage who had wanted to witness the truth of Kakashi's claims for herself. His body was tense and the silver haired Ninja was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as he stared down at the figure of Genma that lay at his feet. His hands had curled into fists by his sides; it was such a struggle to remain calm and composed.

His uncovered eye snapped over to Iruka though, his body was shaking just as badly as his. He was a complete mess, holding his arms around his middle; he had tugged the material back over his body to cover himself up. He was still giving out pathetic cries of pain from the hard blow to his length and the pure shock of what had almost happened. Warm tears leaked from his eyes as the mix of emotions collided through his body.

"Take him home Kakashi...take care of him please. I'll deal with this idiot. I do not trust what you may do to him if I give you this role." Tsunade spoke, her voice the most calm and reassuring as he had ever in his entire life heard it.

Kakashi of course did not refuse. He opened his arms up toward Iruka and much to his surprise the shuddering, crying Chunin accepted. Iruka slipped his arms around the back of Kakashi's neck and pushed his red, humiliated face into his shoulder, hiding it from sight of anyone and everyone. He felt his legs being lifted up from off the ground and Kakashi pulled him up into his strong arms, holding him in close against his chest, bridal style.

His body managed to relax, even if only slightly and he felt the world begin to move around them as his saviour carried him through the streets of Konoha and back in the direction of his home.

--X--


	4. Unhidden

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me...not even Kakashi :[

--X--

Kakashi feared the fragile figure of Iruka was never going to stop shaking. He was completely helpless as he lay in his arms, his chest pressed up tightly against the copy-ninja'. His arms wrapped so tightly around his neck, holding himself up close as through his dear life depended on it.

It had the Jonin's face twist in worry beneath that mask. His gleaming dark eye peered down at the shuddering Iruka, meaning to meet his gaze, but his bronze face was pushed up against his chest, burying himself away from the world.

It was strange, Kakashi thought. Knowing he was now so dependent on him, so helpless and fragile in his strong arms. Seeing him holding onto him as though he were his protector, his guardian angel...well Kakashi thought it would have been a good thing. But the silver haired male felt an odd sensation that had wrapped around his chest, it was as though a leather cord had coiled around his heart and was tugging. He felt sympathy for the male.

He looked so saddened by a sight, not delighted by it. Indeed it put him into a good position to manipulate his fragile state of mind. He could weave him back together and fix him up again. Although he hated the fact it had happened in the first place.

Not once did he shift his gaze, he kept his attention focused on Iruka as he headed through the deserted streets and finally plucked up the courage to speak. He gave out a dry cough, clearing his throat as though to warn him and finally parted his lips, struggling with his words at first.  
"Iruka I...I'm sorry." He finally muttered out, his tone soft but it did not hold too much emotion. It was a hard task to mask them as he did his face but that was part of being a shinobi.

There was no response from Iruka, not a murmur, not a shift or single acknowledgement that he had even heard. He simply remained as he was, trying his best to calm the sobs that shuddered through his body. His shoulders shaking as he let them out. The loud sniffle would occasionally accompany, he was a complete mess.

Kakashi wasn't sure if it was the presence of alcohol...and drugs...that was making it worse, or if Iruka was genuinely this upset. He imagined it would have been a horrific experience for him and he was simply glad that it had ended where it had. Who knew the state he would have been in had Genma gone any further. The thought of such a name had his arms suddenly tighten around Iruka and a low growl escaped from in-between gritted teeth. That bastard was lucky Tsunade had arrived before he ripped off his dick and fed it to Pakkun.

The fact Iruka said not a word did not bother him, he was expecting such. He was at least listening hopefully and so he continued on. He had the perfect opportunity to get everything off his chest now and so he went for it.

"Honestly Iruka...I had no idea whatsoever that you liked me. That mission...uh...I was pretending because I had to. I didn't mean forget to tell you, I was just so caught up on the idea of Kurenai being ill and worried for her. Only when I saw that Kage did I remember, which by then it was far too late." He groaned, wanting to beat himself up for being so disgustingly stupid.

"Did-didn't ha-have to b-be...so...cold." Iruka mumbled from in-between his sobs.

"Cold?" Kakashi repeated gently, his eyes softening as he continued to stare down at Iruka, looking genuinely confused. "Iruka...I wasn't cold. I am sorry if I came across as being that way but I did not at all to mean it. Sure, I seemed kind of distasteful toward the idea of us truly being a real couple but Iruka you must understand that I believed you to be straight. I couldn't have you worry that I really did like you if that was the case."

"Yo-you liked me?"

The shinobi gave out a quiet groan at the question and he gave a slight nod of his head. "Yes and I did not want you to know. I mean if you were straight the only thing I could do was look. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of pervert..." He spoke, smiling very slightly from beneath the mask.

Iruka stared at him blankly and arched his brows. His face fell into a disbelieving expression as he did. "Uhm...Kakakshi...you read porn in public...I think the fact that you are a big pervert is already out in the open for everyone to see..."

"True, yet I did not know how you would take it if you found out that I liked _you_ in particular. I didn't want to sabotage our friendship. I have broken too many friendships in the past to have risked it. I hope you can understand that." He uttered, allowing his gaze to flutter away from the male as they finally reached the Chunin's home.

The little white house came into view finally. It was thin and stood two stories tall with a slanted red brick roof, the building illuminated by the wall lamps against the front. Kakashi pushed against the wooden gate and headed down the thin gravel path, coming to a stop before the front door.  
"Do you have your key?" The silver haired male uttered, his eyes flicking back down to the man cradled in his arms.

"It's o-okay Kakashi I-I can take care of myself from here."

"I don't feel you can. Besides, Lady Tsunade told me to make sure you were oaky. I'll help you in." He responded, shaking his head in response. He shifted one hand and slipped it deep into the Chunin's pocket, grabbing his keys. He pulled them out easily and slipped them into the lock. He felt Iruka shift awkwardly in response but ignored it. Whichever way they looked at it, Iruka was still a drunken mess.

He knocked the door open with a gentle push of his foot and stepped swiftly forward, entering his cosy little home without another word. He felt Iruka's arms suddenly tighten around his middle and he snuggled in closer against him in a very needy sort of manner. It had his light brows arch upward but once again he said not a word and simply headed forward.

He moved into his bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot.

"Kakashi?" He heard the gentle whisper from Iruka, who had once again turned his head into his chest. His dark eyes remained closed as he tried his best to relax, the shock and pain slowly fizzled away.

"Iruka?" He responded as he headed into the simply designed room. His double bed lay in the centre, sliding bamboo doors to the left and a chair with a desk piled with papers to mark to the right.

Kakashi settled the man down against the soft, cream bedcovers and gave out a gentle sigh. "I think my job is done here 'Ru."

"Kakashi..." Iruka spoke again, giving out a little whine in response to those words. His dark, glossy eyes peered up to the Jonin and he looked to utterly helpless, his face twisted in what seemed to be sorrow. "Stay with me? I won't sleep...I-I'm too upset." He breathed; his voice fragile. He truly did seem about to shatter into a thousand tiny fragments.

His arm stretched out as the Jonin began to straighten up and his fingers curled around the material of his sleeve, giving a pathetic tug against it as though to drag him back against the bed.

Kakashi gave in and flopped down against the bed, sitting by Iruka's side. He heaved out a soft sigh as the Chunin slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, still tightly holding his shirt. "Aren't you at least going to try and get some sleep?" He asked, arching his brows a little as he gazed down at Iruka. He watched him shake his head in response.

"N-no...not yet, too shaken..." He breathed, managing a weak smirk as he peered up to the Jonin. "Must you wear that inside?" He questioned and at first, Kakashi thought he was referring to the mask. Although when his hands reached up to the head protector that lay slanted across his eye, the ninja breathed a sigh of relief.

With a careful pull against it, the head protecter loosened and fell from its place around his eye, dropping down against the bed and revealing the crimson sharingan. It had Iruka gaze up at his two-tone depths in what appeared to be happiness.

"That's better..."

"If I didn't know you better I would be taking this as a subtle start to having me undressed 'Ru?"

"M-m-maybe I am."

"No...you're drunk and drugged, that is not you talking." Kakashi uttered, his voice firm. He tried to stop the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled, wanting to keep the serious tone but it seemed to be failing. The little Chunin was not willing to take anything seriously. "You should sleep..."

"N-no..." He uttered, shaking his head a little. "I..." Iruka paused and placed his hands on Kakashi's cheeks. His fingers slowly curled around the edge of his mask and before he could even think about yanking the material down, the copy-ninja's hands flew forward and gripped onto his wrists, holding them firmly in place before his identity could be revealed.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He growled in a deeply irritated manner, releasing a low hiss as he stared over to Iruka.

"I...wanted to kiss you..." He moaned, his bottom lip jutting out as he stared helplessly up at the ninja who seemed infuriated with his move. Iruka listened to him sigh in response and watched Kakashi's face ease up in response.

"Iruka..." He groaned, staring back at him, seeming lost for what to do.

"Just kiss me damnit...I like you...yo-you like me!" He moaned in protest.

"But you're drunk..." He grumbled in response.

"But you know I like you! Kiss me!"

Kakashi still looked unsure but his helpless pleading had his heart give a flutter in his chest and he took hold of the headband that had dropped against the bed. He leaned in close and slipped the material carefully around Iruka's eyes. His body brushed across his as he did so and he easily tired a knot, keeping the headband in place.

Once he had the Chunin blindfolded, he gently pulled against his mask and uncovered his face. He truly had nothing to hide. His face was nothing to wear in shame. His face was well sculptured, his jawline strong, his nose a dainty line. He appeared almost statuesque with the pale glow of his smooth face.

Kakashi's arms slipped carefully around Iruka's neck and he leaned up close against him. His pale rose lips tender and full, pressed ever so delicately against Iruka's, finally breaking into a sweet kiss. A strange sensation suddenly exploded in the centre of his chest as he heard Iruka's satisfied groan of approval. The wonderful sound fluttered from his mouth and vibrated against his lips, creating a wonderful feeling.

The copy-nin's eyes slipped closed in response to the passionate kiss between the two of them and he pressed forward against Iruka, knocking the blindfolded Chunin tumbling backwards. Kakashi fell down onto the younger male and smirked against his lips as he pinned him still, using his chest. Such a move had Iruka give out another heated groan. An amazing sound that aroused Kakashi so much, it had his length give an appreciating twitch.

He pressed his chest harder against Iruka's their bodies rubbed up against each other, the friction of their shirts rubbing against his chest was so tantalising that he believed he was going to be driven utterly insane. Why was such a simple action turning him on? It was a kiss and sure with the added grinding that he now realised was being caused by Iruka. The cheeky Chunin harshly rubbed himself up along Kakashi from his place beneath the copy-ninja. Well somebody was feeling needy.

"I-Iruka..." Kakashi gasped in response to the way the man was so erotically grinding his hips across his own. He broke the kiss between their lips as he felt his clothed groin rub up against his own and his hands suddenly gripped hold of his hips, holding them still before he could continue on. He was glad he had blindfolded Iruka, for his face was twisted in such arousal.

Biting down against his bottom lip he pressed Iruka flat against the bed, receiving a huff of protest in response. It had Kakashi laugh and his hand began to slide beneath the material of his kimono, he lifted the material up and draped the silk behind Iruka's thigh to reveal his sacred area beneath. He was not going to allow Iruka even feel like he was in control of this situation, not even for a second.

Hearing Iruka gasp as his already throbbing erection was revealed so unexpectedly had him give a smug grin. His two toned eyes glanced down at Iruka's manhood and he gave out a delicious purr. "Don't act surprised, you were practically begging for it." He groaned in a sinfully alluring tone. His eyes lit up as he saw the deep red blush suddenly flush his bronze cheeks and he wished he could see the expression across his face. But the blindfold had to remain on for now.

"No I'm n-not! Do-don't think you're so amazing at sex you- ahhhhh!" He let out a deep moan of complete delight as Kakashi's slender fingers hastily grabbed hold of his hard dick and began to ever so quickly rub up and down across his soft flesh, using his free hand to gently cup his testicles, the tips of his fingers massaged at his scrotum.

This earned another loud moan from the Chunin who squirmed and slowly pushed his legs apart, creating more room for Kakashi to play with. It had Kakashi scoot closer to him and he put more force into the quick movement of his hand, rubbing his length in such a heated manner Iruka's face scrunched into a lewd expression.

The silver haired man smirked in satisfaction and he stretched his thumb up to rub at the tip of his aching manhood. "I'm what? What was that dear 'Ru-Chan?"

"Don't ca-call me cha-ah ah oooh yeah."

"That's what I thought." He grunted sinfully, leaning closer toward Iruka, he dragged his wet, pink organ along the side of his neck in a painfully slow manner, earning a shudder from the needy Chunin. "Where do you keep your lube?"

"I-I do-don't have any lube." Iruka moaned in response, finding it so difficult to get the words out as such amazing sensations danced through his body, knotting up his stomach. His heart beat heavily against chest as delight filled him. He was finally being seen by Kakashi, he knew he cared and from this point on he prayed that they could at least try and work something out.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi answered as he shifted one hand from its place playing with his testicles. He leaned across Iruka and grabbed hold of the handle to the bedside drawer, once again so glad he had the other blindfolded. He swiftly yanked it open and his eyes shifted down to peer at the box of Kleenex tissues and the small tube of strawberry scented lube amongst everything else he kept stuffed in there. The sight had his silver brows quirk upward and he gave out an amused scoff of laughter. "Seems like you are very well prepared for keeping yourself busy when you're all lonely at night."

"Kakashi?! Get out of my damn drawer!" He cried in horror.

"Nope, I think you'll be sorry in the morning if we don't use this." Kakashi spoke as he pulled out the little tube of lubricant that was half empty. His other hand shifted from playing with his erection and moved to unscrew the cap of the tube.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Why, don't you want me?" Kakashi answered, suddenly pausing. He smiled a little and leaned forward, touching his mouth down against the head of his erection before he flicked out his tongue and lapped it gently across his head. The warm, moist sensation had Iruka shudder pathetically and he squeaked in delight.

"Ahh...hnn...n-no, yes, uh I mean...I do want you!" Iruka purred out loud in response, struggling with forming the right words to answer Kakashi.

"Good..." Kakashi responded as his hands moved down to the waistband of his own pants, he gave a careful tug against the material and pulled it down, along with his underwear to free his dick that was so constrained beneath. His pale erection stood tall, needy of attention after all of Iruka's grinding movements and moans.

He squeezed the cool, thick liquid into the palm of his hand, before he moved it to his own length that had grown completely solid in anticipation. He slipped his fingers down his shaft, rubbing the slippery lubricant along his soft flesh; he massaged it into the skin and gave out a sweet groan, leaving Iruka absolutely clueless as to what was making Kakashi give off such erotic, heated sounds.

"Oh...Kakashi...I...please, I want to see." Iruka breathed, assuming he had finally dragged down his own pants. He did not want to take away the intimacy from their first time because of Kakashi's stupid need to keep his identity hidden. But before he could even finish his desperate pleads, Kakashi had moved his hand up to the head protector that covered his eyes and carefully pulled against the material, removing the blindfold finally.

Iruka blinked several times as the material was pulled free and his dark eyes free to gaze up at Kakashi who way stretched out across him, his heavenly face on full display. His mouth fell open as he stared to the beautiful face that was so perfect, so beautiful and angelic. It did not seem to fit such a legendary ninja like Kakashi.

He gave out a gasp and reached forward, Kakashi's eyes fluttered closed as the Chunin slowly ran his fingers across his smooth cheek, almost checking to make sure it was real.  
"But you are so beautiful Kakashi...no scars. I was expecting...Phantom of the Opera o-or something." He spoke sweetly. "Why do you...cover your face?"

"We shall discuss that another time Iruka, but now...I want you." Kakashi's tone was silken and it was followed by a gentle purr. His eyes lit up as he gazed down at Iruka and His hands fell upon Iruka's silken kimono once he was done. With a gentle tug at the obi, he pulled it loose and watched as the material slid apart to reveal all Iruka possessed. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against his neck as he tugged it off his body and threw that aside also.

His beautiful flesh now exposed allowed for his hand to begin work, sliding his fingers across the bronze flesh of his stomach, finally the two of them in the nude. His Adonis like frame a beautiful contrast beside the cinnamon skinned Iruka.

Iruka's flesh was layered in goosebumps and his body gave a delicate little shiver that made Kakashi smile. His hands took hold of Iruka's hips and he gripped hold of them tightly as he drew up close against the male. His heart throbbed in his chest with anticipation as he teasingly ran the tip of his member across the line of his ass in a painfully teasing manner.

"Hnnn..." Once again Iruka gave out a sweet moan at the arousing sensation that rubbed against his rear. His face twisted into an aroused expression and Kakashi bit his lip as he gazed at that attractive face. He bucked his hips forward and finally penetrated Iruka, pressing his erection into his tight entrance. He pushed forward and gave out a groan, his teeth gritting together at the tight sensation that wrapped around his length.

"Ahhh!" Iruka already cried out in delight, his eyes growing wide, his legs pushing further apart, creating more room for Kakashi. The copy-ninja thrust forward, rubbing his cock against his insides, the smoothness like pink silk around his erection, it had him moan once more in amazement. That tightness wrapping around him was so amazing, he had never pushed himself into such a restricted ass. "F-fuck 'Ru!" He cried out loud, tilting his head back slowly, he breathed out a heavy moan.

He heard pants began to form in Iruka's throat and with every swift motion of his hips banging forward, pushing his erection deeper and deeper into his warm ass they grew more rapid and deep, until a flurry of amazed moans of pure delight continuously flowed from his lips.

Kakashi's knocking forward pushed the little Chunin against the headboard and the wooden surface began to heavily thud up against the wall, creating continuous bangs with every hard thrust that Kakashi put into fucking Iruka. Their bodies collided swiftly, their flesh rubbing together, creating an erotic friction between their bodies and Iruka was almost crying with ecstasy.

"Ka-ah-ah-ashi! Ohhh God..." He called out loud, the cries of his name loud and laced with such sinful heat. "Hnnnnn!" He whimpered pathetically as the great shinobi began to slam his dick up against that sweet spot in his ass. So soon and he was already losing control.

Kakashi felt his arms wrap around his back and he clung on tightly against his pale body as he was claimed by Kakashi's length that was filling him so fully, his rear being stretched with the sheer size of the legend. "Kaaaa-fuck!" He released a joyful cry into the air and finally lost control. Being slammed into a forceful climax, he exploded and sent a spray of his seed splattering across the sheets.

The copy-ninja found those beautiful cries so amazing and the tightness of his rear so pleasurable that he was quick to follow and he filled Iruka with his own cum. He gave out a deep pant of relief and pulled out of the Chunin before he simply collapsed down against the bed, utterly exhausted from such a blissful experience. Today had been far too much of an emotional rollercoaster.

He planned on slipping his eyes shut and cuddling in close to Iruka to sleep, but such an idea was ruined by the heavy thud against the door. Somebody awake at such a stupid hour of the night, who the hell could that be? His poor Iruka was still panting heavily, far too worn out and sore to move. So with a heavy tut, Kakashi grabbed hold of a pillow and his mask. He yanked it up over the lower half of his face as he slowly paced toward the door. The pillow shifted to cover up his sacred region of course.

He gripped hold of the door handle and in a rather pseudo grumpy mood, yanked it open, revealing his almost nude figure for whoever stood behind the door to see. He had no shame in letting the entire world knowing what he had just done to Iruka-Sensei. "Hmmph, can I help you?" He grumbled, his apathetic tone returning to him suddenly.

"Hey-a-woaaah...ah...hi Kakashi!" Asuma called in sheer horror, his eyes wide in utter shock, his mouth agape. The same expression clear across Kurenai's face who stood close by him. Not at all expecting such a scantily clad figure of...Kakashi to appear before them! Well this was going to be the talk of the village for a long, long time!

"We- ah –er heard a lot of noise...got worried, you know...we thought Iruka was in danger- oh God. Oh God, we see you're erm...just...busy...ah. B-bye!" His words came out in a spluttered, slurred mess and Kurenai was simply speechless. They were left flustered and gave up on trying to simply explain themselves, instead they simply hurried away from the pillow covered and masked Kakashi and back to their home next door.

The copy-ninja took a slow step back, pulling a face as they left so quickly. With a huff he slowly shut the door closed behind them and gave out a loud, deeply amused chime of laughter.

--x--

Thank-you Mimi, once again for being my inspiration.


	5. Forsaken

-x-

A glowing pair of warm, brown eyes slowly began to slide apart as the sun lifted into the skies and set its bright rays of light upon Japan, causing the birds to stir and call out their own cheerful songs of morning for all ears to hear.

The little Chunin was nestled snugly under his thick blankets after a very, very long sleep he was finally coming to his senses and tugged into the world of reality. It was only a few moments of consciousness however until a wave of nausea washed over his body, a dizzying sensation span through him and his head felt as though it were about to explode and send shards of his skull splintering across the room.

He gave out a deep groan and rolled over onto his front, feeling like absolute shit. All he remembered from the previous night was Genma's kind offer to take him out, he had a few drinks of sake and...they'd ended up in a restaurant...that wall all he could recall. So, why the hell was his ass stinging?

There was a harsh pain bothering his rear and it hurt to even shift his hips in the slightest. He paused for a moment. The last time he had been in this much pain was taking it up the ass...was he? Oh God, he'd slept with Genma? His dark eyes grew wide in their sockets and he slowly tilted his head to one side, peering at the space by him. The sheets were crinkled with the marks of a body that had been there before yet...nobody was there.

Fucking slut! He had left? So all this was an effort to get him into bed for a one night stand? The bastard! He had to remind himself to slap that asshole when he next saw him. It felt like he hadn't even paused to apply lube, that or he was so damn big that his ass has stretched to such an extreme.

He gave out another low moan, deeply pissed off and upset that he had woken up alone, with little idea of what went on last night, only knowing that he'd been topped by Genma. He grabbed hold of his pillow and threw it over his head, his hands resting on the back of the cushion to block out the ambience of birdsong from outside his window.

He would lie out across his front and not shift at all for an entire day. Thank-God it was a weekend. He would have died if he had to drag himself out of bed and teach today. He did not want his students asking why he was limping around...now that would be awkward. Besides, he had to slap Genma for claiming his ass whilst he was so drunk that he had even allowed this.

He scrunched up his face into a angered sort of glare and pouted his lips together, never before had he felt so irritated in his life and the fact that he also wanted to throw up and there was the addition of a skull shattering headache...what a shitty morning to follow from a shitty day!

"What's with all the huffing?" Came a familiar voice from behind Iruka. A familiar but unexpected voice! His eyes grew wide in their sockets as that apathetic tone chimed down his ears and he had the panic of his life! With a light squeak, he threw himself up into a sitting position and his head snapped in the direction of the door.

Sure enough, standing in the doorway without the slightest bit of clothing was the pale, statuesque body of Kakashi in all his glory. His beautifully chiselled face unveiled and his tender rose lips had quirked into a cocky smirk as he peered back at the startled Chunin.

"Kakashi? Kakashi!" Iruka squeaked in horror, his eyes growing all the more as he stared back at a beautiful yet still an asshole, figure of the great Kakashi. "What the...why are you here...without your mask and naked?"

Kakashi's amused expression suddenly fell into a gaze that screamed, uh-oh. He stared back at Iruka, seemed so very lost as he did. "You...Iruka, you don't remember?"

"No I don't bloody well remember! I was with Genma and then, I wake up naked with a sore ass, only to find out I have been fucked by you?"

"Ah...shit..." Kakashi cursed in a panicked tone of voice. He bit down against his bottom lip and folded his arms across his stomach. "I thought you had sobered up...hmm...be glad I at least didn't leave though, right?"

"You fucked me when I was out of it and...how can I be, how can I...I should not be glad!" He cried back, his face flushed with a dark shade of scarlet red as he glared back in Kakashi's direction. He was gripping hold of his sheets with such force that he felt them begin to strain underneath his fingertips. He held them up to cover his body, feeling completely violated. "Out!"

"Iruka, calm down a little and jus-"

"No, I will not calm down! Get out of my house, now!" The man growled, suddenly throwing himself off the bed and up onto his two feet. He straightened up and his body tensed as he did so. He took several swift steps in the Jonin's direction as though warning him to either leave or...well he could attempt to fight him off.

"I cannot believe you did this Kakashi! You have hit a new low!" He snarled, releasing his grip on the bed sheets, they fluttered to the floor and landed at his feet. Iruka suddenly lost the need to cover himself up, for anger had shaken through his body and left him beyond the point of caring. He threw his arms forward toward the copy-ninja, ready to strike him but Kakashi's easily gripped hold of his wrists in response.

It was so very effortless to stop his blow and Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the shuddering Chunin. Iruka looked so irked the enraged man glared right back, his narrowed brown eyes met with Kakashi's two toned depths. His stare so intense that for a moment Kakashi was convinced he would burn holes through his skull.

Iruka desperately tried to tug his hands free from Kakashi's strong grip but the Jonin effortlessly continued to hold them there. It had the pathetic Chunin release a low, warning growl and watched Kakashi's revealed face lift into an amused expression at his useless attempts to pull away from him.

"Get off me Kakashi!" Iruka roared, swinging his leg up, attempting to knee him right in-between his legs. He was of course far too slow for the copy ninja.

Kakashi moved so very quickly. He stepped back and knocked Iruka's back against the solid surface of the wall. The move startled Iruka and he gave out a squeak of shock, his leg dropping back down to the floor before he could swing it up to whack Kakashi in the balls. His eyes widened as he felt his back knock him against the surface and his hands were brought up against the wall, being pinned firmly in place above his head.

He moaned once more and squirmed pathetically, trying to pull free but before he could call out in protest, he watched as Kakashi's face swiftly came in closer to his own. His eyes grew wide in shock as their gazes locked and he felt his heart flutter pathetically in his chest.

He felt his sweet, hot breath be blown out across his face and he slipped his eyes closed as his heart seemed to skip a beat in his chest. He felt Kakashi's soft lips pressing down against his own and his pink pilgrims brushed so delicately across his, drawing the protests from his lips and seducing him into silence.

Iruka suddenly forgot why he was angry in the first place and he melted completely beneath Kakashi's mouth. A warming sensation seemed to wash over his body as Kakashi's lean fingers entangled through his brunette locks and gently tilted his head back a little. The man's free arm tightened around his middle and their nude bodies pressed closely together.

Kakashi's hot tongue flicked into his warm cavern and he released a sweet sound as the wet organ began to rub against his own tongue, they collided together in a passionate dance and Iruka parted his lips a little, leaving Kakashi free to explore his mouth delicately. The sensation of their mouths working together was utterly spine tingling and he felt himself shivering a little.

They shared the sweet kiss and a few minutes passed on by, both happy to bear the silence, besides the sweet tap of their lips. It had to end soon however and Iruka felt his heart drop a little as Kakashi slowly drew back, breaking the contact of their mouths. Iruka's eyes fluttered open and he gazed ahead of him, feeling dizzy as the pale face of Kakashi was directly in his line of vision.

The copy-ninja was smirking smugly as he stared back at Iruka and his eyes seemed to be ablaze with delight as he gazed back. "You were saying 'Ru-Chan?" Kakashi purred; his tone clear with confidence and the undertones of amusement could be heard too.

"Uhhh..."

"If I leave now Ru-Chan, you have set yourself up for a one night stand and I want more than that."

"You...do?" Iruka breathed in shock, blinking several times; he wrinkled his scarred nose, clearly oblivious to everything that had happened that night.

"Hmm...you and I, we need a little talk." Kakashi spoke and without another word, Iruka felt the floor vanish from beneath his feet. Kakashi had easily swept him up into his arms was already heading forward, carrying the Chunin from their place in the bedroom and headed for the living room.

The Copy-ninja easily placed the dazed Chunin across the sofa and watched as he slowly stretched his legs out, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Kakashi perched himself down by his side and placed a hand against the Chunin's shoulder, giving a faint squeeze against it.

"Now, Iruka, you aren't going to like everything I tell you, for I am going to give it to you in full detail, everything that happened last night." As he spoke, his face fell a little and he leaned closer against the confused Chunin and began to repeat the events, starting from the moment he had seen Iruka with Genma in the restaurant and his initial suspicions.

-x-

Not the best place to end however I went a little crazy and wrote twelve pages worth of writing for one chapter and decided it was best to split it in half. The next will be the final instalment of 'I Want You' don't forget to vote in the poll for what you want to see next! Oh yes and Mimi, thank-you for proof reading and helping me split the crazy length in two!


End file.
